


Flower Bouquet

by orphan_account



Series: Vapor Trail [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, it's two dozen of red roses again. ・・・ Aviator!Kise/Kindergarten teacher!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write the continuation of the former 2 fanfics, Vapor Trail (the one where Kise doesn't talk at all) and Muddy Track (the one where Kuroko doesn't exactly talk at all).

It is actually pretty stressful.

Today, it's a bouquet of red lilies and red roses.

The other day, it was two dozen of red roses.

The day before the other day, it was pink and white coloured mixed flowers in a box.

Two days before the yesterday of the other day, it was a bunch of sunflowers mixed with daisies and red tulips.

There were even times when he brought potted flowers!

Every time this special someone visits him, he will always have a bouquet of flowers―well, or potted flowers, in some extreme points―in his hands. Mostly, they are red roses. And since Kuroko worked in a flower shop in the past, he knows that they're all expensive flowers.

It is sweet indeed.

But it is still pretty stressful to think about how his apartment is loaded with a bunch of flowers that Kuroko wonders if he actually can turn his apartment into a public garden.

He has a lot of works to do and now he also needs to tend the flowers in a numerous places inside his apartment, on every tables, on every pots, outside the veranda or the windows, hanged on the cream coloured walls.

The sight of it is beautifully depressing.

"Sorry, I couldn't come over for two days," the person who gives him the bouquet of the day says as he pants a kiss on his forehead, this person is no other than Kise Ryouta, his lover.

It's been four months since that time they met in the kindergarten Kuroko works in, after Kise came back from his one year trip in Europe. They've been dating since then. And that was the beginning of how Kuroko's apartment gradually became a private garden.

Kuroko sighs and nods before he accepts the bouquet and sniffs at the sweet scent coming out from the flowers.

Seeing that, Kise raises one of his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asks as he places his hand on the nape of Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko shakes his head but then a smile bloomed on his face. He has told Kise for a number of times that he doesn't need to buy him flowers every time he visits because it's a waste of place and money, but flowers are still coming to him whenever Kise comes to his apartment or the kindergarten when he's working to the point of whenever he thinks of Kise, flowers will also pop up inside his brain.

Kise smiles back and leans down to claim Kuroko's lips fully. They can feel each other's warm breaths. Kise groans at the softness of Kuroko's lips, and Kuroko moans when their tongues meet. Even though they've done it nth times―which is already uncountable by now, the feeling is still as wonderful as the first time they did it.

"Ah!" Kuroko jumps a little and releases the kiss when a hand sneaks its way through the hem of his shirt and touches his soft skin. Kise connects their lips again after a brief moment, and Kuroko gladly accepts the second kiss. Kuroko really doesn't mind whenever Kise gropes him, but then it will annoy him when Kise starts to feel him too much that it burns and hurts.

"Mm!" Kuroko protests through their connected lips when Kise lifts him off the ground and guides his legs around his waist. He keeps a hold of Kuroko by placing his hands on Kuroko's lower back.

When they part, Kuroko is already out of breath, and so is Kise. When they look into each other's eyes, Kuroko can see a gist of lust inside Kise's darkening eyes. Well, the pupil of his honey coloured eyes are always dilated whenever he looks at Kuroko.

"It's been two days," Kise says as he places his forehead on Kuroko's.

Kuroko finds himself giggling at that statement, and Kise frowns.

"Two days is not such a long time, you know," Kuroko speaks softly as he tracks the line of Kise's jaw.

"In my dictionary," Kise kisses the tip of his nose. "It's not."

Kuroko scrutinises him for a few moment before he speaks again in an innocent voice. "Then do it."

Kise groans as he carries Kuroko inside the bedroom.

―

"A-aah..." Kuroko moans into his white pillow, his fingers clutch the innocent blanket violently as Kise enters him again. His tears are leaking out from the warm and sticky feeling inside of him.

Kise can't help himself from gulping and grunting at the sight in front of him. He puts his hands on either side of Kuroko's hips. When he pulls out slowly and his lover moans loudly again, he smirks before he trusts in forcefully and Kuroko's mouth starts to spill moans. He bends down until his chest touches Kuroko's bare back. He licks and kisses one of Kuroko's earlobe, amused and satisfied when it gradually turns red. His fingers start to roam on Kuroko's stomach and arms.

Kuroko is breathing heavily when Kise puts a hand on the side of his head and turns it back towards him, licking his lips, coaxing him to part his lips, and Kuroko gives in, he sneaks his own tongue out from his slightly parted lips to meet Kise's, when their tongues are battling mid air, Kuroko closes is eyes slowly. When it becomes too much for him, he screams as he hits the creaking bed with his fist, knowing that he's already close. Their bodies against each other feel too hot mixed with the desperate sound of skin slapping against skin.

"K-Kise-kun..." he breathes.

"Mm..."

Smiling, Kise buries his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck. He touches Kuroko.

Kuroko stifles his loud moan into the pillow when the feeling of butterflies bursting out of his stomach washes over him. And Kise bites Kuroko's neck as he spills himself inside of the baby blue haired male.

Both of them falls inelegantly on the bed, feeling exhausted. Kuroko groans in protest when Kise puts all of his weight on him.

So, Kuroko is on his stomach with Kise on top of him, placing some light kisses on his lips. Kuroko smiles. It reminds him of those days in the past where Kise came over to the flower shop almost everyday, since the aviation academy Kise works at is also near to the flower shop. All of those playful hugs and stolen kisses in the middle of sunflower field.

"Hmmm... Kurokocchi smells really good even after sex," Kise mutters when he breathes on Kuroko's soft strands.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Kuroko speaks. "Well, I bathe in the scent of flowers you give me everyday."

"Mm... that so? I think it's just you, 'tho," he responds sleepily.

"Tired?" Kuroko asks.

Kise nods. Kuroko caresses his head.

"You can sleep over."

Kise laughs on the skin of his shoulder. Ticklish.

"Cannot," he says. "Work. Tomorrow. Hokkaido."

"Domestic flight again? Then just rest for a bit," Kuroko speaks softly.

"M'yeah."

A moment of silence before Kuroko opens his mouth again.

"And, don't bring flowers anymore, please. It's excruciating me."

He can hear a soft laugh and feel the tickling breath on his back now.

"Don't worry," Kise murmurs. "After I come back from Hokkaido, that will be the last."

When Kuroko is about to ask what he means, suddenly Kise lifts himself up from him. Kuroko yelps before he covers his mouth with his hand and shuts his eyes tight, mind goes blank and his body shivers. The action surprises Kuroko since, a few seconds ago, Kise was still inside of him―before he suddenly pulls himself out of blue, and also without warning.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko hits Kise when he regains his sense, an almost invisible blush on his cheek when he feels Kise's essence starts to pour out of him onto the bed sheet.

Kise laughs before he throws himself on the bed again beside Kuroko. In the next second, he's already dozing off.

―

Today, it's two dozen of red roses again.

He's in front of Kuroko's apartment, in his pilot uniform, and it is wet from the heavy rain outside. A bouquet of flower in his hand.

The most ridiculous thing, though, was what Kuroko heard just now. He can make up the outline of Kise's speech in his mind, but he's not sure. The sound of the harsh rain is drowning the words coming out of Kise's mouth.

Kuroko says nothing.

"How do you think?" Kise gulps, his voice comes out a bit too loud in his own ears. But he knows that Kuroko can't exactly hear his voice. "From now on, can we be together?"

"..."

"I, I mean, as in... living together... Kurokocchi and me... in one... roof..." Kise explains.

"You sound unsure about what you're saying though," Kuroko comments.

Kise panics. "I'm a hundred percent sure! It's just..." Kise scratches his neck awkwardly.

Kuroko stands there and stares at him.

"You know, I was actually saving up the whole time, so I bought a home for the two of us. The home I bought is a bit far away from the kindergar―"

"You bought a home?" Kuroko's eyes are widening.

Kise slowly nods.

"You bought a home and you still buy me flowers  _almost_  everyday?" Kuroko asks with that unamused voice of his, a rhetorical question it is.

"Yeah," Kise murmurs.

"Aren't you too extreme?"

A smile creeps its way on Kise's face.

"Well..." he giggles. "Just answer it anyway."

"You're too much..."

Sighing loudly, Kise reaches out for Kuroko's hand and holds him.

"I'm sorry," he says. "This is the last of the almost-everyday bouquets," he adds.

It means that he will still be giving him flowers? Kuroko thinks.

"I just can't help it. I love the sight of you being surrounded by flowers," he says. He averts his gaze towards the floor because of the cheesiness of the line he's about to say. "Because you're beautiful like them..."

It takes a while for Kuroko to laugh. And it surprises Kise. But Kise enjoys the way Kuroko laughs anyway.

After a few moments, Kise clutches Kuroko's hand in his.

"So, how do you think?"

"Nn... how do I think..." Kuroko mutters before he launches himself on Kise and hugs him tight.

Before Kise can shout 'Kurokocchi, you'll get wet!', he can hear a soft "Yes" right beside his left ear.

—

**End.**


End file.
